The Return
by Goldmedalninja
Summary: SEQUEL TO LETTERS TO YOU! Garmadon finally returns after 15 years in the cursed realm. This is what happens when he sees Lloyd again and the changes that his family has experienced.


***steps up to crowd of angry mobbers* Don't hurt me, don't hurt me! I swear I had an excuse for my absence!**

 **Seriously though, if you are reading this, I thank you so much for your patience. I was stuck on where to go with this (thanks a lot, writer's block) and have been uber busy for the past-what is it, 5?-months. Even then, I'm still not sure about it.**

 **But it's finally here. The sequel to _Letters to You_. I sure gave in the feels department there, so hopefully this will give it, too. So without further ado, I give you, my fellow Ninjagians, _The Return_.**

 **I do not own Ninjago or any of its characters. I only own Mei Lin, Greenly, and Matt.**

Garmadon knew that he needed to know what had happened in the past 15 years. The letters could only provide a few answers. But right now he needed someone else.

He needed Lloyd.

So without hesitating, he asked his brother the one question that his mind was wrestling with.

"Where does Lloyd live now?"

Wu was happy to give the address to him, but he had a few concerns.

"Brother, I think you need to finish recovering before you see him."

"I've had my fill. I appreciate the concern, brother, but if I'm ever going to have closure about missing the past 15 years, I need to see him as soon as possible."

And so that is how Garmadon ended up standing on the porch of Lloyd's house in Jamanakai Village, unannounced, contemplating on his choice.

'Is this really how I should do this?'

Nonetheless, he knocked.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house, things were rather hectic.

"Greenly, where are you? Hide and seek is over, and it's time for your bath!" Lloyd shouted into the hallway.

"Green! Sweetie, you're scaring Mommy and Daddy! Please come out!" Mei Lin said from the kitchen.

The chaos came to a halt when they heard giggling from the living room. Lloyd rushed to the couch, looked behind it, and found the four-year-old.

"Hi, Daddy!" Greenly said.

Lloyd lifted her from behind the couch and propped her on his hip. He gave her over to her mother.

"Greenly, you can't keep hiding like this. I know that you don't like baths, but you have to take them." Mei Lin scolded in a gentle voice.

"Do I still have to take one?" She asked naively.

"Yes." Mei Lin looked at Lloyd. "Your turn, Daddy." She teased while handing the preschooler over to him. Lloyd rolled his eyes.

Shortly after, a baby's cry filled the house. Lloyd smirked at Mei Lin, prompting her to roll her eyes and rush to Matthew's room.

15 minutes later, both parents plopped on the couch. Both kids were occupied; Greenly with her toys and Matt with his nap.

"Who knew raising two kids was so hard?" Lloyd complained between breaths.

"You're the one who wanted another." Mei Lin pointed out.

"Well, you agreed."

"Touché."

They sat in silence until Lloyd placed his hand in Mei Lin's.

"I miss her, too, you know." Mei Lin said.

"I know."

Part of the reason they were having their bouts of extreme exhaustion was because of their grief. Lloyd missed his mom like crazy, and it was proving to affect his focus on work and raising two little ones. Mei Lin did whatever she could to help, but she wasn't without grief herself. She loved Misako like a mother, and now it felt like when she lost her actual mom when she was younger.

Their moment of silence was interrupted by knocking.

"Were you expecting someone?" Lloyd asked.

"No. And Cole and Bri aren't coming till tomorrow." Mei Lin said suspiciously. "I'll get it." She got up from her seat. Lloyd sunk deeper into the couch and listened to her conversation with the person at the door.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Is this where Lloyd lives?"

"Yes."

"Can I see him?"

"Uh, sure. Lloyd!"

Lloyd groaned before getting up and going to the door.

He was not prepared to see who was there. Even though his mom had told him about the possibility of the person coming back, he wasn't expecting it so soon.

"...Dad...?" He whispered.

"Lloyd." Garmadon said back.

Without warning, Lloyd ran into his father's arms, crying his eyes out.

"Shhh, Lloyd, it's okay. I'm here." Garmadon whispered while stroking his hair.

"So Misako wasn't kidding." Mei Lin whispered, backing away to give her husband space.

Lloyd noticed his wife walking away, so he came to his senses and grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"Dad, this is Mei Lin. She's my-"

"-Wife. I know. I read the letters." Garmadon interrupted.

"It is very nice to meet you, sir. I've heard so much about you." Mei Lin shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Misako spoke highly of you in her letters." This caused the brunette woman to blush.

"Come on in, Dad. There's a lot we need to fill you in on."

For the next several minutes, Lloyd filled Garmadon in on what has happened; from what the ninja are doing now to the major events they've experienced.

Soon, the little brunette four-year-old made an appearance. She quietly walked up to the adults, not recognizing the former dark lord.

Noticing his daughter shyly coming in, Lloyd went over and brought her over.

"Green, this is your grandpa. Can you say hi?"

"He's not Grandpa." She said naively.

"This is your other one. Can you say hi?"

He put her down so she could go up to him.

Garmadon looked at her closely. Her hair, which was in 2 pigtail braids, was a shade of light brown.

'Like Misako's,' he thought.

Her eyes were a unique hazel. He looked very closely and saw that there were light specks of bright green and dark brown. A mixture from both parents.

Realizing he was staring for too long, he decided to say something. He settled with a simple 'hello there.' But the little girl suddenly grew shy and retreated to her mother, who was standing by the kitchen door.

"Okay, sweetie, you don't have to say hi yet." Mei Lin then looked at her father in law. "I'm sorry. She's normally not this shy."

"It's all right. I'm a new face. I'm sure she'll get used to me eventually." He replied with a smile.

Before anyone else could say something, Matthew started crying again. Mei Lin groaned and looked at her watch. She then rushed to the nursery, saying something along the lines of 'record for the shortest nap'. 5 minutes later, she came out with Matthew, who was content and sleeping again.

"Can't blame his timing." Lloyd told his wife, taking the baby and bringing him to Garmadon. "This is Matthew, Dad."

Garmadon peeked at his grandson. Like Lloyd said in the letter, he had a puff of dark brown hair like he had in his youth. The baby had opened his eyes, and Garmadon was peering into light gray irises like his own.

"You have a beautiful family, Son." Garmadon told Lloyd. "I couldn't be more proud of the man you've become."

Lloyd blushed while looking at his wife, who wore a sincere smile. She sat down on the couch next to Lloyd before locking her lips on his, ignoring the high pitched giggles from Greenly.

Garmadon smiled. The 15 years he spent in the cursed realm now proved to be worth the return.

 **AAAAANNNNNNDDDDD DONE! It's finally over. One less thing to worry about.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this and its prequel. I loved reading every single review. I hope that you enjoyed this.**

 **I don't know when I'll be back, but if anyone wants to see what I've been planning, go check out my profile! I am completely rewriting Rebooted and Tournament of Elements so it isn't, you know, crappy. I also have a behind the scenes idea.**

 **Until I finish my next story, this is Gold Medal Ninja.**


End file.
